Dark Holiday
by Fueru
Summary: No akuma to hunt and no noah. Just happening that Komui made such a ridiculous plan to holiday.


**Dark Holiday**

**Based on: D.Gray-man**

**A/N: My first fic ever. Sorry for the grammar wrong. English not my country language. But please enjoy and read. Review please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-man. I only own Alice from this fic.**

**It was at the Dark Religious Dark Organization, 08.00 a.m. Komui's Workroom.**

"**Holiday...you said?" ask Allen to Lenalee and Komui. "That's right. It's Reever's and my plans." Reply Komui. "But why is it a holiday?" ask Allen again. "It's just for the exorcist, but since some of them still not back, we will go just by you, me, Kanda, Lavi, Miranda, and Krory. Brother and Alice will also join us. And Reever too." Explain Lenalee. "It seems good, but 'he' also..."comment Allen. "If you talking about Yu, why don't you talk to him directly?" ask Lavi when he just goes in and sneak up to the Komui's place. "There's no way I talk to him directly. He'll never want to have any good talk me." Said Allen without looking at Lavi. "Is that so? You got problem..." reply Lavi. "Why is it? ...Glekh!" Allen surprised when he sees Lavi. Beside him was Kanda, and just before he was complaining at him. "I think I will get fun when I took Yu, so I take him along. Te-he!" Said Lavi. "I'd never agree to be taken along with you, and stop calling me with my first name. Hey, bean sprout. You got a problem?" ask Kanda still with his rude attitude. "...no...Just forget about what I said before..." said Allen. "Well, let's just have fun there, since it's a holiday." Said Lenalee. "And I will get some break from these eternal unfinished documents." Said Komui with a relieved voice. "But, before that you have to do this entire document! And you can't escape for sure!" said Alice from the door. "Glekh! Why you have come here again?" ask Komui so panic. "Don't panic. It's just your daily work. Here. Be sure to finish it today." Said Alice. She put a mountain of documents about 200 sheets there and leaving them to Komui. "Oh, I forgot!" said Alice so suddenly. "What is it?" ask Komui so uneasy. "Reever said that he will come on the second day, so we will go first without him." Said Alice and she left. "Why should that evil-woman to be my other squad leader? ..." complaint Komui. The door was knocked and the other guy from the Science Department came in with so much of document on his hand. "Supervisor, please take care this entire document." Said that guy and he left. "Look's like it's though for Komui." Said Allen. "Maybe it's the task for the other day since he goes for holiday too." Said Lavi. While those two chatting, Kanda just go because feel like he didn't have any problem for take care of.**

**And so, they go to the villa for a holiday. They will go for 3 days and 4 nights since they arrived at night. All of them (except Komui and Kanda) think about a really paradise-like villa, but once they arrived, those illusions perfectly ruined. It's a perfect reverse from their illusion. That villa look's like it was abandoned for 3 years. Not just that, behind that villa is a large graveyard and so much of a scary-like tree on all the way. "Isn't this a wrong place? It's wrong, right?" ask Lavi when he sees the villa. "No. There's no mistake. Isn't it a good place?" said Komui happily. "Well, it's..."Lenalee a little bit commenting. "This is...good?" complaint Allen. "Such a scary place for holiday..." said Krory and Miranda. "Such a worst place for holiday. Furthermore, you got a really bad taste to things like this!" said Alice. She looks angry and irritated because nobody like the place that Komui chooses. "What's wrong with you?! I choose this place because it's a suitable place for the exorcist!" said Komui. "The truth is, THIS IS A SUITABLE PLACE FOR YOU!! SINCE YOU GOT NO BRAIN!! KEPT THAT IN YOUR MIND!" angry Alice to Komui. "It's the place that I and Reever choose!" said Komui. "Isn't you're the one who force him to take this place for vacation?! You IDIOT!" shout Alice. "Both of you please calm down. We still didn't have to encountered things like ghost or anything right?" said Lenalee calming down those two from fight. "I hope so..." said Allen and Lavi together. Only Kanda didn't complaint at anything. "Well, let's get inside." Said Komui. They come inside the villa. The look's inside the villa was ordinary, but for some unknown reason the atmosphere there was look scary and dark. "Scary..." said Miranda when she gets inside the villa. They go to the living room for relax a bit. "Isn't it so nice to be gathering likes this once a time?" ask Komui when all of them was already on the living room and sat down. "..." everybody just silent. The only heard sound was the owl howling outside of the villa. "Wrong...?" ask Komui again when he recognized that the only one cheerful was himself. Allen and Lavi got nervous, Miranda and Krory was scared, Lenalee a little bit commenting, Kanda didn't pay any attention, and Alice got irritated because of this kind of situation. "It's your fault to choose a really bad and worst place like this!" Alice got angry again. Can't blame her, this kind of situation will make anyone get mad. "'worst' you said?! Why can't you understand that this place was really suit for holiday? You work-holic!"Reply Komui. "Who did you mean 'work-holic' huh?! The work didn't finished just because the supervisor, YOU, was didn't do anything! You lazy-rabbit! Clean your damn desk after this over! You sister-complex! Crazy supervisor!" shout Alice so loud. "You dare to say that to me?! And I'm not a sister-complex!" reply Komui. "Indeed you're a sister-complex! A really damn brother! I couldn't understand why as a supervisor, YOU, just playing around? You lazy supervisor!" shout Alice again. "Wow...Komui look's like going to lose to Alice." Comment Lavi. "I can prove to you that I'm not a lazy supervisor!" said Komui. "Is that so?" ask Alice. "Of course!" reply Komui. "Hmm...Than you can do this entire document, right? Since you said that you are not a lazy supervisor." Said Alice. She takes about 200 documents from her bag. "You bring the documents to holiday?!" surprised Komui. "You do think I'll let you go just because of holiday, right?" ask Alice to Komui who was already silent, can't reply anymore. After that, they are dividing the room. Some will sleep on two-people room, but some will sleep alone. It was divided as 7 rooms.**

**Room I: "Hey, Allen. Don't you think something is strange here?" ask Lavi to Allen. "Strange? Don't make me more nervous than this!" reply Allen. "But I got a really bad feeling about this. Also, we are on the last room though the name was first." Said Lavi. "So? What's that bad feeling of yours?" ask Allen to Lavi. "It's right in front of us. That locked room was always empty from the beginning. I heard that the first person staying there was missing, so that's why that room was locked and the key was thrower out by the previous owner. I heard this story from Komui." Explain Lavi. "L...Lavi! Stop that story already!" warn Allen. "Hmm...What a scared face. You didn't be scared with such a story like that, right?" ask Lavi with teasing voice to Allen. "I'm not scared! Just shut up cause I'm going to sleep!" said Allen again. "He...He..." Lavi just smiled and the both of them take a rest.**

**Room II: Empty. Reever will come tomorrow.**

**Room III: "...Lenalee... what will we got to do if there are some ghosts appeared?" ask Miranda. She looks afraid and said that she feeling uneasy to Lenalee. "Ghost? Do you believe at that Miranda?" ask Lenalee. "It...It just...This kind of house...Was really scary." Reply Miranda. "But Miranda...now you see that there was nothing right? Maybe you just imagining things because you are too scared." Said Lenalee calming Miranda down. "I...I hope so..." reply Miranda with a little relieved voice and both of them taking rest.**

**Room IV: Empty. Alice goes to Komui's room to see whether Komui do his duty or just sleeping & abandoning task.**

**Room V: Kanda already sleep.**

**Room VI: Krory too scared so he just went to bed.**

**Room VII: "Awww, give me a break! It's already at 10.00 P.M so can't you just let me sleep?" complaint Komui to Alice. "But you have said that you are going to do your job as a supervisor, so there's NO WAY to let you go! And at least you have to take care of 50 documents/day. Okay?" said Alice. "Give me a break! You DEMON! GHOST! MONSTER! DEVIL!" shout Komui starting to yell at Alice. "JUST DO IT YOU IDIOT SUPERVISOR!" Alice started for gone mad again. **

**And so, it ends at 03.00 A.M. Now let's skip the day until morning at 08.00 A.M started at living room where everybody gathered. "Good morning! I got a really good rest for yesterday!" Lavi who was cheerfully got out from his room greet everybody on the living room. "I didn't feel like that..." said Komui with such a gloomy face, sit down at the sofa. "What's wrong Komui?" ask Allen. "Look's like Alice force him to do the documents last night." Explain Lenalee. "...That Ghost-Woman...she forces me to do these documents from night 'till morning! I can't get any peace with her coming along!" shout Komui starting to complain about Alice without knowing that Alice was already behind him. "Komui..." call Lavi. "What?" ask Komui. "...Behind you." Said Lenalee. "Glekh!" Komui confused. Alice just smiling though it's such a cold smile, especially for Komui. "Doesn't it about time for breakfast? Instead of complaining about unnecessary things, how about starting to cook something and decide who will be cooking today? Huh?" ask Alice. "R...Right...That's right. So... we decide four from us who will cook and the two who will prepare for it by lotteries. Is that alright?" ask Komui to everyone. And at last, it was decided that the one who will cook was Alice, Allen, Lenalee and Lavi. While the one preparing for it was Miranda and Krory. "Now, I just remembered. Didn't Reever will come today?" ask Allen to Komui. "He should be come here soon." Said Komui and he go to the living room. "So...what are we going to cook today?" ask Lavi to Lenalee at the kitchen. "We can make so many 'till the last day we're here with this much of ingredients." Said Lenalee. "No. We need to buy much more ingredients for tomorrow since Allen's appetite was this much for a day. Am I right?" explain Alice to Lenalee and Lavi. "...oh yeah. That's right." Said Lavi and he start staring at Allen. "...I...I'm a parasitic-type so you can't blame me!" said Allen knowing that the reason was him. "Well, we should cook now or the other will waiting for too long. Who was trying cooking before?" Said Lenalee. "I have cooked before, so I guess I having no problem." Said Alice. "I never try to cook before, so I can't." said Allen. "I have tried to cook before." Said Lavi. "Eh? Really?" ask Allen. "What did you cook before?" ask Lenalee. "Well, it's just an egg." Reply Lavi. "Simple. The result?" ask Alice to Lavi. "Well, that egg was burnt when I cook it. When I'm trying to stop, that egg suddenly explode and I got hit by that Panda Geezer." Explain Lavi. 'This guy should just out from the kitchen!' said Alice and Allen on their mind. "I...I see. At first how about we cook rolled-eggs? And after that we starting to cook another kind of food." Said Lenalee to others. "Rolled-eggs? It's easy! I'll help you. Allen, please bring me the egg." Said Alice. "Okay!" reply Allen. "How about me? What should I do?" ask Lavi to Alice and Lenalee. "You can just cutting the vegetables there. Okay?" said Lenalee. And so, they cook for an hour and it's done. "Krory. Miranda. You can prepare it now." said Lenalee. Those two was taking the food to the table, but Miranda slipped and the egg she was taking care off throwed to Lavi's head. "...!! S...I'M SO SORRY!" panic Miranda when she did other mistake again. "H...HOT! HOT! GET IT OFF FROM MY HEAD OR MY HAIR WILL BURN!!" said Lavi so panic. "Wait a minute!" said Alice and she back bringing a lot of water, throwing it to Lavi. "...I got all wet now." Comment Lavi. "Now, go change your wear or you're going to dirt this villa with that wet clothes of yours." Said Alice. "Didn't you the one who make me like this?" angry Lavi. "Now just go change your clothes you dumb-ass!" reply Alice. Lavi didn't say anything and just go changing his clothes. And so, the breakfast was about time to begin. Komui has already call Kanda and every body has gathered on the dining room. "Now. Let's talk about our plan for today!" said Komui while the other was eating. "Plan? ...! You didn't mean to make a bravery test, right?" ask Allen. "Of course that is our plan. We will go to the graveyard tonight. A really good idea is it?" said Komui to every one there. "... It's just a useless thing." Said Kanda. "U... Useless you said?! Why don't you understand that I'm doing this for your sake too!" said Komui. "Kanda, I'm agreeing with you." Alice talks the same thing as Kanda. "You too?!" confused Komui. "Of course I do! You got a really bad choice of place, when now I'm tolerated it, you make another useless event here. Now I understand that your brain was made only for idiotic things. That explain that YOU ARE A TRULY IDIOT!!" said Alice. "Who did you mean by 'idiot', huh?!" reply Komui. "Of course it was you! Komui Lee! Should I repeat it once more time?" said Alice so loud. They were fighting again. "Here they go again..." comment Lavi to Allen. "Can't we just stop them?" ask Miranda. "That's the better choice." Said Krory too. "I also think exactly the same as you are, but..." Allen starts to stare at Alice and Komui who was still fighting there. "What is it?" ask Lavi. "...Alice was too scary to handle was it?" ask Allen again. "...That's right..." reply Lavi. While Allen, Miranda and Krory was discussing about how to stop the fight between Alice and Komui though Lenalee was start trying to stop them, Kanda's attention was get to a small robot about 20 cm it's height that look annoying to Kanda. That robot has guts since it throwing some of the food from table to Kanda's cloth and always makes a beeping sound that really annoy Kanda. The fight between Komui and Alice, that noisy and bastard robot, plus the other was also noisy really make Kanda pissed out and he got really mad. Kanda take that robot and throw it to Komui's head. "Shut the hell up and what is that noisy things?!" Kanda was really mad this time. "You were mean to throw it to me!" reply Komui. "R...Robot?" ask Miranda. "That shape...it can't be..." Allen surprised when he sees that robot. "Hm...Hm... This is my newest research robot, Komurin VI super mini! Wasn't it so great?" ask Komui to every one. "Great? Where from?" ask Krory. "Why did it become the VI?" ask Miranda. "Well, that is...The ****1****st****was destroyed by Kanda because it eats his soba, the ****2****nd****stopped by Lenalee cause it getting berserk when drink coffee and destroyed by Allen before Komurin III appeared, the ****3****rd**** was destroyed by Lenalee to because it almost destroy the town, the ****4****th**** was destroyed by Lenalee too since it almost cook Allen, Lavi and Krory. The ****4****th**** mini was destroyed again by Lenalee because error, and the ****5****th****destroyed by Kanda before it's operating. That ends the journey of Komurin." Explain Lavi to the others. "On other words, it's just a junk." Comment Alice. "Well, you know. The ****5****th****Komurin was destroyed because of your faults." said Allen to Lavi. "I didn't notice it was taken here since it's so small and can be hidden in the bag." Comment Alice. "You don't make it for something unnecessary right?" ask Krory. "Well, I know that the situation will get like this so I brought it here special for time like this. This was made for cheerfully support this event." Said Komui. "Cheerful?" ask all of them except Kanda and Alice who has already got bad feeling. "You want to look at it? You got interest on it? Well then, I suppose there's nothing to be hidden. I'll show you my Komurin VI capability! You have to feel great about It." Said Komui so cheerfully. "N...No...That's not what I mean...uhm..."Allen got a really bad feeling, Lavi too since the previous Komurin was a real junk. It's start to beeping and walk to Kanda's place for some unknown reason. Everybody just look and staring to it, with a really bad feeling though. That Komurin started to make sound, a small sound but it turns to be drastically loud. "How is that? A really good music chooses for holiday right? How about sing together?" ask Komui to every one though no want listen to what he just said before. They shutting their ears because the sound presented by Komurin was a really terrible sound. "Hey, Komui! Just shut up that junk or I'll destroy it together with you!" said Kanda. "You don't mean to hate this beautiful song right?" ask Komui. "I can't understand at that 'beautiful' part..." complaint Lavi. "Exactly. It's the worst song I ever heard." Said Allen too. "You can't blame it since you know who was the maker right?" ask Alice to every one that still shutting their ears because that terrible sound. "Agree..." reply all of them. "YOU ALL MEAN!" shout Komui to Allen and the others. The Komurin have started to error again. It sounds going drastically more loud or maybe too loud that enough to make Alice's and Kanda's patient get zero. Kanda take his sword, Mugen, out and use it to blast Komurin. That Komurin was going to a 3 pieces of junk. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PRECIOUS KOMURIN YOU DEMON?!" shout Komui to Alice and Kanda. "If you really want to see a real demon, maybe I could show you now, together with the hell." Said Alice with a really scary look on her face. Her eyes didn't as calm as always. It's the same way to Kanda, since he got really pissed of with this holiday things. This holiday brought by Komui didn't make him relax, instead making his off-duty day going worst than he ever had. "Who cares about that junk or holiday..." said Kanda to Komui with same expression as Alice. "Huh? Yu?" Lavi surprised to see such of expression like that out from Kanda. "...!!" Lavi stopped to said anything when Kanda already pointing his sword, Mugen, in front of Lavi. '...If this continuing, there might be someone die today...' think Lenalee and Allen. "Kanda...stop that kind of look and...!" Komui try to calming Kanda down though Kanda now threat him with his sword. "Both of you please calm down. And Alice too. Isn't this a holiday?" said Lenalee taking job for calming down both Kanda and Alice. "Holiday? Yes, this was the damn bad holiday. If things going normally it will be holiday...but since it's this dammit Supervisor plan, I knew it will turn out failed such like this!" said Alice. "..." everyone got silent because Alice's words. 'Both of Alice and Kanda sure make pressures when things come out like this...' think every one on their mind. All of them silence, thinking and hoping somebody come to make this kind of atmosphere situation lowered. Just at that time, Reever has arrived. "Ng...What's with this kind of situation? Isn't this supposed to be holiday?" ask Reever when he just came. Another just silence, while Reever looking at what happened, he sighing as understand the situation. Seeing Alice and Kanda got really mad as they can kill someone and the broken pieces of robots. Seems like Komui made another Komurin again, but it's also a failure since its error and going berserk. "Reever, so you made your way here. Did you will join the test?" ask Lenalee. She trying to make the situation doesn't get worse than it's already occurred. "Nope. I must organize this file, so I pass." Answer Reever. And so, before they got to the bravery test, they got a really lot of free times. They go walking, playing around and do whatever they could 'till the time come. They start dinner, and after that it's about time to the test starting, 11.00 P.M.**

"**Alright! Now we begin the test! Hmm...Hmm..." said Komui smirking. "Graveyard was really scary at night..." comments Miranda, Krory too. "...A question..." said Allen so sudden. "What is it?" ask Alice. "...Did we go alone...?" ask Allen. "Ah, that's right! You don't mean to make us walk for inspection-like at this graveyard alone, right?!" plus Lavi. "Well, um...of course not! We'll be choosing your partner right now of course!" reply Komui. "Ng, wait! I don't remember you said something like that before!" warn Alice. "-Stare-"Allen and Lavi starting to stare at Komui. "Glekh! What did you mean? I'll together with Alice will now choosing it!" said Komui. "Why should me?" ask Alice again. "It's going to be good. Really." Said Komui again and he smiled, giving shiver on Alice taught.**

**To Be Continue... **


End file.
